I Wouldn't Mind It
by Kassyfails
Summary: It has been two years since the war has ended. Ever since then, Konoha and Suna have always been the best of neighbors, meaning the ambassador, Temari, always found herself visiting Konoha. But what happens when a new threat arises? Not only are the Sand Siblings in trouble, but it's also jeopardizing their connections with the Village Hidden in the Leaves. (First timer at Fanfic!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my first time EVER writing a fanfic... To be completely honest I am a little nervous about this /)u(\ so I decided to just give you a little taste of what I got, although it may not be a lot, and I'd really appreciate it if you guys can give me your input on it! It'll mean so much to me! I'll try and upload a new chapter every week~ Well, enough talking! Enjoy~

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Childhood Memories.<p>

"Temari!" A loud, high pitched nuisance yelled from the other side of the door. "I can't sleep..." The blonde little girl groaned as she was forced to get up from her comfortable bed. "What is it now, Kankuro? It's really late!" Kankuro knew if she even answered his plea, it was an automatic invitation to her room. He slowly tippy-toed inside, trying to be as quiet as possible. "I had another bad dream..." Temari found herself sighing, rolling her eyes at her little brother. "Come on... You can sleep here for the night." The dark haired boy was quick to jump on her bed, almost falling half way through. "Did you have a nightmare?" Kankuro only nodded as a response. "You're such a crybaby..." Truth be told, she was one to speak. Ever since her mother passed away, she's been getting the same nightmare every day. She couldn't blame Kankuro, although its been too many years... 7 years to be exact.

There was a sudden chill in the air, Temari took a quick glance on the window just to make sure it was shut. Sure enough, it was closed. "Temari... Can you tell me about mom?" Here it goes again... For the past month, Temari had to repeat the story of their mother just to soothe Kankuro's little heart. With a defeated sigh, Temari started to gently brush her fingers on her little brother's hair to help him sleep. "Not too long ago... There was a strong woman in the village. She was as tough as any man in Suna and yet... She was Sweeter than dessert." She kept going with the story, trying her hardest not to choke on her words. "Even when she was down, she would give the brightest smile. Even when she was upset, she would have all the patience in the world." Having to repeat the story almost every night really started to weight down on her shoulders. "And you know what she told me in her last moments?" Kankuro began to yawn before replying, "What?" Temari felt a small tug on the corner of her lips, feeling the need to smile. "Temari, Kankuro... I love you both very, very much. Even though both of you are mischievous little creatures, I know you will be the best brother and sister to your new brother... Gaara." Kankuro smiled. "I will never leave your side. I am the brightest star in the sky looking over you. Protecting you all." Temari's focus went to the stars, she smiled when a single, bright yellow star lit up the entire sky, almost as if it was watching over them... Her mother watching them both. After a minute, the blonde little girl started to hear a quiet snore coming from her little brother. It made her chuckle quietly to herself. "Goodnight." She leaned over and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Thank you... Mom..." His words almost made her fall from the bed, he was having a sweet dream of their mother. It's a good sign... But now she was wide awake, unable to find peace in her eyes.

She tried her best to stand up, and walked quietly outside her room without waking up Kankuro. Temari closed the door behind her, but little did she know there was someone just at the end of the hallway. "Temari..?" She jumped an inch from the ground and covered her mouth with both of her hands, making sure a squeak doesn't come out. "Gaara... What are you doing up so late?" Temari tried her best to whisper... But a few words came out louder than she expected. "... I can't sleep..." Temari rolled her eyes... "Not you too..." But she had known Gaara was always nocturnal, in a non human way. "Do you want me to make you a hot chocolate? Or just hot milk?" She eyed her red haired brother, who was barely 7 years old. He squeezed his little teddy bear, his eyes never leaving the ground. "Hot milk..." With a smile, Temari approached him and held his hand. "C'mon. Let's go get you some milk."

It's been like this for the past few years...


	2. Chapter 2

The main reason why I decided to go ahead and post Chapter 2 right after Chapter 1 is mainly because I feel like it'll be unfair to the readers who came here for ShikaTema and I didn't provide it on the first one. I greatly apologize! Well... Here's chapter two! Let me know how you like it!

Please Relax, Read, and Review!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Intro<p>

Temari had never enjoyed Konoha's weather. It was so humid and trees were everywhere. It was impossible for her to get used to. "Hello Temari-san!" The usual greetings from Izumo managed to caught her attention. " Hello Izumo. Its just you today?" She looked around, trying to look for his partner. "Well... Sorta." A nervous laughed escaped from his mouth. "Oh? Is he taking a break without Lady Tsunade knowing?" A smirk managed to appear on Temari's face. He quickly bowed his head and pleaded for his life. "Please don't tell Lady Tsunade! She'll kill us!" Temari let out a playful smile. "I'll think about it~" She waved it off and continued to walk past the gates.

"Not even a minute in Konoha and you're already causing trouble... What a drag..." Temari knew very well who this lazy, good for nothing ninja was. She turned to her left only to see her usual escort, lazily yawning and walking towards her from the side. He always manages to appear out of the blue. "I see you're still an ass." Temari rolled her eyes at Shikamaru, which he only smirked in return. "I find it troublesome to change." Temari let out a chuckle. "Good. It's a good way to keep myself entertained." The spikey haired ninja sighed, clicking his tongue. "Whatever..."

Its been a while since she's been back to Konoha, needless to say she missed it. Walking past the crowded area there was a few minutes of silence, neither speaking a word. Temari never felt awkward around Shikamaru, even in times like this. It's almost as if his presence made her lazy... "Hey, lazy ass-" Then she broke it. "Stop being so quiet. Your laziness is rubbing off on me." Shikamaru raised a brow. "How is that my fault?" Temari replied, "Everything is your fault." Before he could even think of something to outwit her, Naruto and Sakura appeared. "Oii! Shikamaru!" The spunky man's voice always managed to make Temari scrunch her nose. It was so loud and obnoxious. "Hello, Naruto." Shikamaru greeted him calmly. "There's no need to yell ya' know? We're only a few feet away..." Sakura nodded in agreement with Temari. "That's right Naruto. You need to stop yelling!" Sakura growled, followed by a smack on the back of his head. "Oow! You didn't have to hit me!" A light chuckle came from Temari, she really did miss the Konoha crew...

"So..." Naruto leaned in closer to Shikamaru, having a mischievous smile planted on his face. "Are you two finally on a date?" A sudden rage managed to surface from Temari, and almost in sync both Temari and Shikamaru glared at Naruto and the words from their minds started to slip out their mouth.

"_Me? Dating this thing? Hell no_!"

Sakura couldn't help but shake her head. "But you two are the perfect couple!" As soon as her words reached Temari's ears, a death glare was thrown back in response. "I'm just saying..." Before either could say anything else, Ino and Sai appeared behind them. "Hey guys! Hello Temari! Long time no see!" Just to be polite to Ino, she decided to smile. "Hello Ino. It has!" Things didn't get any better for Shikamaru though... "So... Temari." Ino clapped her hands together and smiled (just like Naruto's little mischievous smile). "Shikamaru has told me so muc-" Before any more spilled out, Shikamaru cut her off and held on to Temari's wrist. "Look at the time! We're going to be late to the meeting. We both know just how troublesome it is." Just like that he pulled her away along with him. "Wait! Ino was about to tell me something!" Shikamaru shook his head. "That troublesome woman never has something important to say. Drop it."  
>"Excuse me? How dare you be so rude!" Temari pulled away from his grip and punched him in his stomach. "Learn your place. Asshole." That punch was strong enough to have Shikamaru gasping for air. "What the hell? You crazy troublesome woman!" Temari ignored his words and continued to walk to the Hokage's office. "Stop being such a crybaby and get a move on."<br>"Tch... What a drag..."  
>"Is that all the vocabulary you know?"<br>"Be quiet..." He finally regained his strength to walk once again, but the pain never truly left.

Soon enough they both made it to Lady Tsunade's office, Temari knocked on the door and waited patiently.  
>"Come in!"<br>Both her and Shikamaru entered the room. "Hello Lady Tsunade. Thank you for having me here." She bowed politely. "Thank you Miss Temari for coming all the way to Konoha. I'm sure your trip must have been tiresome."  
>"Oh no, its quite alright. I enjoy the trip."<br>"Good. As for our meeting..." Temari could see Lady Tsunade's brow starting to twitch. She was annoyed. "What's wrong Tsunade-sama?" The Hokage took a deep breath and released it. "I have yet gotten the report ready... Shizune has fallen sick the past few days and its been hard on the staff to gather information. I know it'll be too much trouble but would you mind coming back in a week?" A week?! Why so long?! Nonetheless, Temari still pulled off the professional look and face expression. "That is quite alright. I know things happened and I am fully aware of that. I wouldn't mind sticking it out for another week. I presume I have an apartment ready for my long stay?"

Lady Tsunade didn't say a word. Now this was getting a little irritating. She could feel her own brow twitch. "Don't tell me..." Lady Tsunade nodded. "Shizune was, as well, responsible for looking for your place to stay..." Temari let out a huge sigh. From the corner of her eye she could see Shikamaru holding in his laughter.  
>You're going down with me you lazy ass.<p>

"I have an alternative, Lady Tsunade." Her ears perked up. "Oh? Let me hear it..." A small, professional smile managed to curl out of her lips. "Shikamaru here is personally a very close friend of mine. I don't think he'd mind lending me a hand as to provide me with a roof over my head." Shikamaru almost choked on air.  
>"Are you insane?! I cannot live with a beast-" Lady Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, "Perfect! While we wait on Shizune to get better, Shikamaru... You'll have a new mission."<p>

"No fucking way..." He whispered quietly to himself.  
>"Yes fucking way." She whispered back, giving him a triumph smile.<br>"For the remainder of the time you are to temporarily house Temari until we can sort things out. It is an absolute order!"  
>"I know, I know... Man this is so troublesome..."<br>"You are both dismissed! I'll be seeing the two of you in a week." With that being said, the two of them left the office. "Aren't you excited?" Temari couldn't help but tease the man. "All of this is nothing but trouble..."  
>On their way to Shikamaru's apartment, Temari kept thinking on ways to torture Shikamaru. "I hope you know, I'm not sharing a bed with you. I know. You're disappointed,"<p>

"What are you talking about? I have two rooms. You'll be taking the empty one."  
>Temari pouted, "You're no fun." Finally they were at his door, he quickly took out his keys and opened the door all too fast, just to make sure no one else saw them. "Here we are... Make yourself at home." With a smile, Temari waltz inside the rather big apartment eyeing everything in sight. "Wow. I'm impressed. It's rather clean...". "What do you expect? I may be lazy, not a pig." Temari set her Tensen fan leaning against the wall and sat on the couch. "You look like one though. So? Where is my room?" Shikamaru pointed at a door which was at the end of the hall. "That one. My room is on the left side. If you're ever scared at night or something don't bother." She couldn't resist but throw her glove at him. "Oh be quiet. Don't be trying to sneak into my room either you creep." She stood up from the couch and walked inside her room. "Not too shaby." The window had a perfect view of the sky, while the bed lay besides it. There was a small closet across the room and a simple mirror next to it. "I think I can get used to this... Where's the bathroom?"<br>"It's on the right side. Try and remember that."  
>Temari gave him one of those usual glares, "Are you saying I'm incapable of remembering?". "No just... Che. Nevermind. Your belongings are in the living room. Seems someone already dropped them off."<br>"Well, I'm gonna go change. I'm tired of these clothes..."  
>Shikamaru couldn't resist his man urges and let his eyes wonder, he would be lying if he said if Temari as unattractive...<p>

_She has a great ass and- No! Stop thinking about it!_

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru snapped back into reality and looked away. "I'm already regretting this..." Temari only smiled, "Good!" Before walking to get her belongings and change in her room...

"This is going to be a long day..."

* * *

><p>Ta-Da~ I know it's a little lame, but I promise on the next chapter it'll be good ShikaTema goodness :D. Again, please let me know how I did! It'll mean so much to me. I want to point out that English is not my first language, so if there are a lot of grammar issues let me know. I wouldn't want to make the same mistake over and over. Same goes for typos!<p>

Let me know if I should make it longer as well~ Any advice helps!

Thank you so much for your time and patience. You are all the best!


	3. Chapter 3

"Here we go~ Chapter Three! Wow I'm on a roll this week. I decided to write so early again since I got awesome reviews and support, which I appreciate it very much! I might throw some lemons at the end of the chapter so watch out for that.  
>Enough blabbing! Relax, Read, and Review~<br>**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Denial<strong>

It's only been about ten minutes and for Shikamaru this is all starting to go down hill. Temari had already taken over his restroom, having her hair ties, clothes, and even make-up? All over the place. He'd never seen her wear make up before either... Nonetheless, he tried his best to ignore it, he stretched his legs on the couch while laying his head on the end, closing his eyes. "Hey, Shikamaru!" Temari began to invade his peace. "What to do you want, troublesome woman?" He replied with poison on his words, all he wanted was sleep. He heard footsteps getting closer to him, he opened one eye a little too late. A punch managed to reach his stomach again causing him to sit up and take deep breath. "What the hell?!" He hissed, trying his best to pretend it didn't hurt much. "For being an ass!" Temari huffed, her arms crossing under her breast. Now that he takes a closer look... Temari was wearing a pink tank top that hugged her breast and stomach just right, along with a white sports shorts. Shikamaru could feel a wave of heat rush through his head, "What the hell are you wearing?" Shikamaru tried to look away, but his eyes disobeyed his orders and traced back to Temari. A smirk appeared on her face, "Why? You like what you see?" Temari leaned in closer to Shikamaru, and to say the least, she got the reaction she wanted. Shikamaru tried to shift his legs for an escape, his cheeks started to turn into a deeper shade of red each time his eyes met with hers. "What a pain..." He sighed those words before standing up, making his way to his room. "What? Already backing out on a battle?" Temari tried to taunt him even more, but Shikamaru had only one thing in his mind.

_I need to cool off..._

"I have some place to be, and you're causing nothing but trouble." Shikamaru replied as he walked down the small hallway and into his room. Temari couldn't help but chuckle. _He's so cute when he's all flustered... Wait, what am I thinking?!_ Almost immediately she shook her head, trying to get rid of those stupid thoughts! _You're a kunoichi Temari! Stuff like this are not allowed. There are bad guys out there and you must stop them!_ Letting out a sigh, she dropped her body onto the cough, kicking her legs up and taking the remote control of the TV from the table that was conveniently in front of her and began to flip through the channels. Not even a minute later Shikamaru came back, wearing a clack suit and slacks, simple white button up shirt and a green tie with the Nara's clan symbol on it. "Oh? Where are you going? On a date?" She shouldn't have said that... "What does it matter to you? Che..." Shikamaru's words managed to move Temari's nerves. emDamn it, fucking lazy ass ninja with his stupid attitude/em. "It doesn't. I'm just surprised you can manage to get a girl." Lies started to drip down her mouth. Who was she kidding? Shikamaru is good looking guy, if it wasn't for his stupid lazy look he puts on almost every day he coud get any girl he wanted. "Whatever... I'll be back soon. There's food in the fridge." He shrugged softly before leaving the apartment.

"Asshole." Temari huffed, continuing to surf through the channels with nothing interesting to watch. Maybe she should go out too... That sounds like a plan. Temari went into her room rather quickly and started to look around on what to wear. "...Why does it matter? Anything is fine!" It's not like she wanted to look pretty... Right? Either way she came across a casual V-Neck top with a Kunai picture in the middle. Cliche, yes. Easy to walk around with? Yes, as well. She put the shirt over her tank top while replacing her sports shorts with simple looking jean shorts, but damn did does shorts hugged the good parts of her, showing off the long tanned legs. "This should be good." With a satisfied smile, she walked out her room and out the apartment.

Once she reached the center of Konoha, things started to get lively. The sun was setting and all the kids were going back home, the adults were now up and about and the drinking bars are all full. The street lights began to light up and so did the shop's. "Temari!~" A familiar voice spoke from behind. "Huh? Oh, hello Ino." Ino continued to walk past the crowed and finally managed to reach Temari. "Perfect timing! Me and the girls are going out to the BBQ place for a girl's night out! No boys invited~ Wanna tag along?" Ino's eyes began to shine at Temari, clinging in hope that Temari would accept. With a defeated sigh, Temari agreed. "Fine... But I'm only staying for a couple of minutes. An hour max." Ino squealed in happiness and held her wrist. "Yaay! C'mon, let's go!" Ino began to drag her towards the BBQ bar. "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Temari couldn't help but smile.

"Hey guys! Guess who I bumped into on the way here~" Ino presented Temari with a "Ta~Da!" to the group, as if she was a price to behold. "Temari!" All the girls cheered in sync. "Stop it guys, I just figured I'd had time and nothing to do." Temari sat next to Hinata, while Ino sat on her left side. "Still, it's so hard to get you to come with us sometimes!" Tenten cried out, even though Tenten considered her as a worthy rival, both of them actually get a long well. "T-That is t-true... Besides... W-We're friends!" Hinata proclaimed as well. Temari chuckled in amusement. "I'm glad you managed to convince her, Ino." Sakura, who was sitting next to Tenten on the other side, leaned out and gave her a thumbs up. "Just leave it to me!" Ino returned the thumb back at her, causing everyone on the table to laugh. "Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Ino pushed her fist out in the air triumphantly, while Tenten and Hinata placed the meat on the pit.

Everyone was having a good time, they were all catching up with how they've been and the ridiculous missions they had to go through. "I know! Ever since the war there hasn't been much going around..." Tenten sighed, "That's good!" Hinata tried to cheer her up, "For you it is! I'm bored out of my mind. My only source of entertainment is Lee." The two bun haired girl sighed once again before taking a piece of pork from the pit and placing it in her mouth. "Oh?~ You two seem to be having a lot of alone time lately." Ino managed to let out an evil giggle. "W-What are you insinuating! Lee is just a precious friend... I... Think." Tenten could feel her cheeks light up. Temari raised an eyebrow. "Look, if you have feelings for the guy, it's fine. You just have to be honest with yourself and tell him before it's too late." Tenten looked up, her eyes wide open looking at Temari as if she was a goddess. "But how? I mean... I don't know what to do! What if he doesn't like me?" Temari smiled, "Then you deserve someone so much better."

"Well... It's easy for you to say. Shikamaru is all yours meanwhile I'm still struggling..." Tenten reached for another small slice of meat, but Temari beat her to it. "There is nothing between me and that lazy, good for nothing ninja. I rather get stabbed by ten kunais than end up with someone like him." Once that was said and done, she ate the piece of meat, leaving everyone with their mouth opened. "Stop denying it!" Ino glared at Temari. "That's right! You were both made for each other!" Sakura decided to put her two cents in as well. Hinata looked around and nodded before saying her input. "I-I can tell... Y-You both care for each other a lot..." Hinata's face kept burning up as she tried to explain. Temari had just about enough. "Listen, my love life shouldn't be any of your concern. Besides, I already decided I want to protect my village as a kunoichi. Meaning that a love life is out the question." Temari closed her case. "Besides, none of you can talk either! Ino, you're getting no where with Sai's dense mind! Tenten, you can't even be honest with yourseld, Hinata... You have yet even made yourself noticeable to Naruto and Sakura." Temari pointed her chopstick at her, but Sakura only smiled happily. "Why are you so happy?" Ino stared at Sakura, "What happen?!" Tenten was almost on top of the table just to try and find out what she was keeping in her mind. "Spill the beans." Temari was now amused.

"Me and Sasuke... Well..." Her face started to heat up. "We've been dating for quite a while..."

"Quite a while?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" Ino slammed her hands on the table, standing up.

"It's not like I didn't wanted to! Sasuke told me not to! And... Just recently..." She couldn't stop giggling.

"You had sex?" Temari raised an eyebrow at her, she could read Sakura like an open book. Sakura only nodded while hiding that stupid smiling face she had on. "NO WAY!" Almost everyone in the table was surprised, but Temari. "So that bastard finally decided to step up, eh? Congrats." She took advantage of the situation and took the best cooked meat on the pit. "How was it?!" Tenten leaned in closer, trying to get some more information. "Well~ If you insist~" Before she could tell the details, a loud obnoxious bunch of guys walked inside the BBQ store, sitting on the table right next to them. It was Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Sai, Chouji and... Shikamaru. Ino rolled her eyes when the guys peeked over to see the girls. "EHH?! You girls are here too?!" Naruto pointed at all of them in disbelief. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" Sakura stood up and yelled back at Naruto whom quickly back down. Temari glanced at Shikamaru quickly just to see that his eyes were on hers. They both looked away a second later. "Can we join you girls? This is a perfect youthful event!" Lee advice, but the girls weren't convinced. "I guess... It's fine." Tenten replied on behalf of the girls, Ino whispered to her. "This was suppose to be a girl's night out!"

"I know but... I couldn't help myself! Besides, Sai is here too." Tenten pointed at Sai, which caused Ino to change her point of view. "Fine..." So they all sat in this order.

Hinata-Naruto-Temari-Shikamaru-Chouji  
>Sasuke-Sakura-Lee-Tenten-Ino-Sai<p>

It was difficult to sit when there were so many people! Specially with Chouji at her side of the table... He took up three people's space! "Can someone please move the fa-" She wanted her him to move, but Shikamaru was quick to shut her up and interrupt her. "WELL! Since we're here... Why don't we all enjoy ourselves, neh?" Everyone agreed and cheered. "What the hell was that for?" She glared at Shikamru. "That word is taboo for Chouji. Don't ever use it if you value your life." He scolded her, and she took it. She couldn't believe she was going to let him talk to her like that! "Hmph." She looked away to see a very flustered Hinata and a talkative Naruto. "I should be leaving..." Temari looked at Ino only to see her had puppy eyes. "Pleaseeee stay a little longer?" She facepalmed herself. "Fine..." If she was gonna stay, might as well order some sake. "Excuse me! Can you bring me a bottle of sake?" The waiter nodded and went to retrieve the sake. "So, what are you guys doing after this?" Naruto looked at everyone with hopeful eyes. "I'm going to bed. I only agreed to come for an hour." Temari kept tapping the table with her index finger waiting on the sake. "Same. This is too troublesome." Everyone else gave the same answer but Hinata. "I-I wouldn't mind... Hanging out with you if you'd like..." Naruto sighed, but agreed. "Sure. It'll be like a date!" Hinata's face was red, not just 'blushing pink-red' but red. Everyone couldn't help but laugh. The waiter came in and poured some sake on Temari's cup before placing it on the table. "I didn't know you like to drink." Shikamaru eyed the sake bottle, but not touching it. "I don't. Only when I'm stressed or bored." She took a swing on the sake and felt her throat burn. "Ah.. That hit the spot." She sighed with satisfaction and continued to gulp down the cup, pouring some more. "So, who do you think is gonna get married first out of all of us?~" Ino had to open her mouth having an awkward silence. Temari sighed, deciding to be the ice-breaker. "My bet is on Naruto and Hinata." Everyone's eyes went straight to the couple. "W-What?! That's..." Hinata didn't wanted to deny it, but she was too flustered. "I think Sakura and Sasuke are gonna get married _really_ soon!~" Ino gave Sakura a mischievous smile, Sakura's lips were twitching. "I think Sai and Ino might have a baby first than all of us." Sakura gave Ino the same smile. "W-What are you saying?!" Sai was only confused. "Are you saying you want to have a baby with me, Ino?" Temari had enough sake to burst out laughing, and everyone else joined in. "DON'T SAY THAT SORT OF THINGS IN PUBLIC!" Ino was about to smack the living out of Sai when he just smiled. "I wouldn't mind having a baby with you Ino." Ino stopped mid air and her cheeks started to flush. "Can you stop saying this out loud?! Geeze..." Ino couldn't stop looking away from the table. At this time, Temari was out of it. Shikamaru knew as well. "I'm... Going home guys. I had a little too much sake..." Temari stood up, or tried to anyway. The ground was shaking beneath her feet and had zero balance. "I'll drop her off..." Shikamaru stood up with her. "Alright you love bird~" Ino called out as the pair walked out, Temari was too out of it to even reply but Shikamaru shook his head. "Shut up you troublesome woman." And left the BBQ place.

Shikamaru opened the door to his apartment and moved to the side, letting Temari go first. "Maybe you shouldn't drink."

"Maybe you should shut up." Her head was pounding, but the ground was still shaking. "What time is it, Shikamaru?" He looked at his watch and sighed. "It's only 8PM." Temari groaned and sat on the couch. "I'm so bored! Come play with meeee!"

Shikamaru closed the door quickly behind him before any neighbor could her this woman's loud voice. "Great... Now I have to deal with a child as well..." He clicked his tongue and walked into the kitchen. "Heeey! Come here! I'm talking to you!" Temari tried to stand up, but her legs gave up halfway and fell on the floor. Shikamaru heard a loud THUD and rushed back into the living room. "Idiot! Lay down!" He leaned down and picked her up bridal style. "You're in no condition to walk." He laid her down on the couch and took a step back. "Now what do you want? Water? Food?" Temari's eyes kept looking into Shikamaru's eyes. Her teal eyes couldn't help but eye the man, specially how he had his two buttons undone and the tie was lose... "Are you even listening?" Shikamaru's patience was running low. "Sit with me. That's what I want." Now he was confused, why does she want him to sit down next to her? Nonetheless, he complied. He let his back rest on the couch and slowly sunk his body in it. Ahh... This felt good.

He closed his eyes and tried to rest a little... But then he felt something... No... More like someone getting on top of him...

_**WARNING : LIME UP AHEAD.**_

He opened his eyes and to his surprised there she was... Sitting on his crotch. _What the hell?!_

"What do you think you're doing?!" Damn, he was trying to hard not to pull her closer and let his instincts kick in. _Damn it, damn it all._

"Oh just shut up and kiss me!" Temari pulled his tie closer to her, causing their lips to be only a centimeter away. He could feel her breath on his lips and needless to say... It felt so damn good... He couldn't help it but lean in, meeting his lips with hers. It sent a weird sensation down their spine, wanting more of each other. Shikamaru's fingers started to trace her leg, slowly squeezing her thigh. Not only did he enjoy this part of her, but he got a good reaction out of it. Temari could feel her toes curl and her moans escape. It was driving her insane! With her free hands she started to undo his shirt, but she was getting too impatient so she went with the easiest way which was pulling his shirt apart sending buttons flying all over the place. "Wait. Temari-" She cut him off, she knew what he was going to say... He was going to stop and say 'You're too drunk. Let's stop' but she didn't wanted it to end... Not while she was feeling this good!

"Temari..." He breathed out, trying his best to stop but damn, having her on top of him like this... So vulnerable... He could just take over, pin her down and... "Shikamaru-" Temari couldn't stop pressing her chest against him, digging her fingernails on the back of his neck causing a sharp bolt run through his body. It all melted his brain and his ability to think was thrown out the window. All of this was giving him a hard on which Temari knew so well. She smirked when she felt his member poke her through his pants, and she knew exactly how to take control. Temari let her weight down, slowly moving her hips in a constant rhythm, rubbing him. Shikamaru had enough of this teasing, he threw his head back and accidentally let out a groan. As she continued her teasing, she began to take off his top clothing, her fingers tracing the edge of his shoulders, down to his six pack. Temari never knew how athletic Shikamaru was, he was very toned and muscular, causing her insides to melt. "Take me Shikamaru..." He'd never expected her to be the submissive type, although seeing her like this made him squeeze her thighs even more, slowly moving his left hand up to her waist. "You expect me to comply after you're teasing me like crazy?" He saw this as an opportunity to tease her back. Besides, a man is suppose to please a woman. With both of his hands free, he pulled her shirt and tank top over her head to where her breast were exposed. To his surprised... She wasn't wearing a bra this entire time. Without wasting time, he took his right hand and caressed her breast, gently pinching her nipples. Her moans were getting louder and louder, this feel of ecstasy rushed throughout her body. "Shika!" Every time her sweet moans reached to his ears he'd began to be rougher. "Damn it, Shikamaru! Quit teasing me!" He quickly shut her up by taking the other nipple into his mouth, tasting the pure sweetness in them. He continued to find the best way to do it, he toyed with them by moving his tongue in a circular motion, which sent Temari moaning his name constantly and her back arching, to slowly licking them; flickering them with his tongue.

This was it... Neither of them couldn't wait any longer. The heat between them was getting unbearable and neither of them wanted to give up. Shikamaru decided to step it up a notch. With his left hand he reached to her shorts, undoing the button in the middle. Having his fingers fidget around made Temari squirm with pleasure, almost inviting them in. Once he managed to have a clear opening, he went inside only to touch the fabric of her panties, slowly rubbing up and down ignoring the wet spots overtaking his index finger. It was getting hard for Temari to catch her breath in between her moans, her fingernails continued to dig deeper into Shikamaru's neck, tracing them down to his back. "Fuck!" She let out a cry trying her hardest to keep it down. Just when things were going their way...

_**LIME ENDED-**_

Their blood ran cold. A sudden knock on the door had both Shikamaru and Temari jolting up, almost hitting each other in the forehead. Damn it! _Why now for crying out loud!? _"Who is it?" Shikamaru looked around for the nearest shirt. Fuck! Everything's in my room. He looked at Temari and whispered. "Get me a shirt. Quick!" In the mist of it all, she was still trying to put on her own clothes. "How dare you treat your mother this way! You open this door right now or you will never hear the end of it!" Yoshino's yelling was loud enough to have all the neighbors looking out their windows. Temari came back with a simple white T shirt and threw it at Shikamaru. "I'll be in my room!" She whispered back before she fled to her room.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was longer than I expected. I hope it was good~<p>

Again, any reviews will be awesome! Just keep them coming and I'll keep on writing! You guys give me so much inspiration!

**Chapter 4 : The Stars.**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 4~ I know, I know! I took a little while and I'm sorry for that! I was on a mini vacation :).

Anyway, I wanna thank every single one of my readers who reviewed and gave me props! I wouldn't have been able to update this fast if it wasn't for you guys !

As always, Read, Relax and Review!~

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO** or else i'd be rich.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : The Stars<strong>

He took a deep breath and opened the door... "Why are you here this late...?"

"What do you mean why I am here?! I'm your mother! Do I not have the right to visit my own son?" Yoshino smacked Shikamaru across the head before forcefully making her way inside. "And I already know Temari is staying over-" That's when shivers went down his spine. Not the good shivers he was feeling a moment ago, more like I'm-about-to-die shivers down the spine. Just before things could get any worse, Temari decided to show herself... Why are all woman so troublesome?

"Temari, dear~ I hope Shikamaru is taking care of you!" Yoshino said.

Temari chuckled quietly as she walked into the living room, having the same shirt on from few moments ago. "Oh, but of course! No need to worry!" Temari glared back at Shikamaru, in her mind thinking he better repay her for this, in return he nodded knowing exactly what she was thinking. "Well... Anyway. I'm here to talk to Shikamaru about family business... Since he's being the next successor and all." Yoshino was quick to make herself at home, taking a seat on the same spot they were just on. "Ahh- W-Would you like to talk on the table, mom?" Shikamaru quickly walked over to the table, "T-That's right! I'll go make some tea!" Temari assisted in this new mission Shikamaru was on. "Well... I guess I'd like some tea, so sure!" She walked over and sat on one of the chairs. "Temari, you're such a sweet girl... I really wish Shikamaru had a girl just like you."

"Mother! Stop saying nonsense!"

"I don't think you know the position you're in! You're about to be 21 and you have yet met anyone! Who's going to take on your legacy? This is precisely why I'm here!" Yoshino couldn't help but snap.

"I know you're worried about me and my love life but it doesn't concern you!"

"How dare you say that!"

Watching them argue had Temari feeling rather uneasy and out of place... But she couldn't help but feel sympathy for Yoshino... Here she was trying to help his son by herself without Shikaku around...

Temari tried to imagine a life without her siblings, she couldn't bare it. She already had a little taste on how it felt when Gaara was dead, but it's nothing compared to what Shikamaru had to go through.

"It deeply concerns me! Shikamaru..." Yoshino's voice started to crack. "Your father and I had discussed this issue before... We were planning on arranging a marriage for you." Yoshino closed her eyes, "How can you-" Before Shikamaru could complain, Temari couldn't just stand in the background anymore. "BE QUIET! Let her finish!"

The pot she had placed over the stove began boiling the water, causing a high pitch noise echo through the room, it only added more tension to the atmosphere. "I know what kind of parents we would be if we did such thing to our child." His mother started to choke on her words. "Shikamaru... All we wanted was your happiness... I know how rough things have been lately with Asuma gone and now... Your father." She tried her best to fight back her tears, Temari sat next to Yoshino and held her hand for support. Someone as strong as Yoshino was here, in front of her, about to burst into tears. "All I'm asking is to please... Please move on Shikamaru! This is not what they wanted you to do! Find your own happiness!"

Temari looked over at Shikamaru... Her eye's couldn't believe what they were seeing... It isn't the first time seeing him like this, but that was about 6 years ago? Maybe more... Those lazy eyes oh his... Were crying. He didn't reply... All he could do was walk away from, not only his own mother, but from the truth and left the apartment, closing the door behind him. "Stupid brat..." Temari whispered to herself, her eyes quickly focusing on Yoshino's face. "Mrs. Nara... I'm sorry-" before Temari could finish her sentence, Yoshino began to chuckle softly. "It's fine. We always argue like this and it always ends up with him running away. I should be the one apologizing on his behalf." Yoshino held Temari's hand, giving her a hopeful smile. "Temari... Please take care of my soon. I know I'm asking for a lot, and I'm not saying to be his girlfriend either... All I'm asking is to help him with his path as a friend. Of course I'll be lucky enough if I can call you my daughter! But that's not up to me..." Her grip on Temari's hand tighten. "Help my son, Temari... Help him find his happiness." Yoshino's eyes couldn't hold back anymore, water started to build up on the edge. Temari smiled ever so tenderly at Mrs. Nara, embracing her.

"I'll do my best." With those words she stood up and went after Shikamaru.

It was only a matter of time before she could find him, besides, she knew all of his hideout. Jumping from roof to roof, scouting all the places he could've been. After a minute or two, there was only one place to look. On top of the mountains. She headed quickly towards their direction, admiring the Hokage's faces, and the recent one being Kakashi. Even though Lady Tsunade was still working as the Hokage, it was only temporary until Kakashi's training was complete.

Temari turned behind her to see the scene. Konoha was such a beautiful place, most of the streets were lit up and people were still walking around the streets, greeting each other with smile on their faces. The trees added a gentle touch to the village, sort of like a blanket... It makes you feel safe. Plus the stars... The stars were amazing, but it's nothing compared to home.

Her focus switched quickly on what actually needed to be done. Once Temari finally reached the top of the mountain where the 6 Hokage's faces were engraved, she noticed a figure laying down on the grass, staring into the night's sky. "Hey, asshole." She approached the lazy ninja and sat next to him.

"I'm not in the mood-"

"I don't give a damn." Temari cut him off before he could complain.

"That's no way to treat a lady. Let alone your mother." She glanced over to see his face, the water waves on his eyes had calmed down quite a bit. "Tch... All women are so troublesome..." Shikamaru closed his eyes, hiding the crystal like tears forming on the edge. Temari only sighed and her focused switched to the stars... There it was. A single bright star shinning brightly at them.

"Aren't the stars beautiful?" She let the grass catch her back, gently letting her head go as well. "I prefer watching the clouds." He added his own opinion. "I wasn't asking for your opinion, baka." Temari sighed while Shikamaru laughed. "So. Why are you here?" He opened one eye, taking a glance at the troublesome blonde haired girl. "Well, im not quite sure why I'm here. I just wanted to. Do I need a reason?" Temari replied, not wanting to reveal the real reason. Shikamaru then said in return, "Tch... I guess not." before closing the open eye.

How was she suppose to help him? How can someone like Temari who was practically in the same situation as him suppose to cheer him up? A simple 'Hey, it'll be okay!' just doesn't sound right... What was she suppose to do? "I envy you." That's all she could say. "Why?" He couldn't help but sat up and focus his attention to her. This is the first time Temari had really opened up to him.

"Well... You just have a caring mother. You had a loving father... Something I never really had." She could feel herself shrugging her shoulders. "I grew up having to take care of my two younger brothers, and let me tell you... It wasn't an easy task either." As she told him the last sentence, a small giggle espaced her lips. "How so? I'd imagine Kankuro being a tough kid and Gaara minding his own business." Shikamaru laughed before putting his point of view.

"Of course not! Kankuro was a huge baby! Every time for three whole years he kept bothering me at night saying 'I can't sleep! I miss mommy.' Meanwhile, Gaara hardly ever slept! I had to warm up some milk in order to get him to bed... It was torture!" When Temari finished her rant, she couldn't resist but groan at the end, remembering her childhood days.

"Wow... I never knew..." Shikamaru started to think differently towards Temari. He never knew just how rough her past really was.

"And since Gaara was a Jinchuriki... It wasn't always happy dandy. Even if we were siblings... If we were ever on his way, he'd kill us both." Now she couldn't help but to think just how terrifying that truly was for both herself and Kankuro. "I know he never meant to hurt us, I understand that fully... But I was still afraid." Temari couldn't believe she had opened up to someone like Shikamaru... Fuck! This was never meant to be a story for someone. "Don't ever tell anyone what I just told you! Or I will kill you." She gave him a quick death glare.

Shikamaru wasn't the type to really go around and pick a fight, specially with someone like Temari. "I got it. I'll pretend like this never happened." He lifted both of his hands, a sign of surrender.

"Good! Keep it that way!" Temari sat up but her attention remained with the bright star above them.

Shikamaru smiled softly. "Thanks." He whispered quietly to himself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing... We should head back. It's almost 10PM."

"It's that late already?!" Temari stood up rather quickly, a concern face took over her. Not even a second later she was already jumping ahead. "Hurry up, lazy ass!"

Shikamaru chuckled softly before speaking to himself... "Having her around..." He thought about that idea, "I wouldn't mind it..." He answered himself before going after the kunoichi.

Nothing much happened after they reached the apartment. His mother had left a note on the table, in what Temari thought it was an apology... Boy, was she wrong.

**_Shikamaru, if you don't come by the house any time soon, I will find you!_**

**_With Much Love ~ Yoshino_**

Temari giggled at the letter, but Shikamaru shook his head and stuffed the paper into his pocket. "I guess I should go to sleep..." He sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah... Goodnight..." Temari agreed, and not a second later decided it was time for her to go inside her room... Neither of them wanted to bring up what had happened before his mother decided to come over... But they were both replaying it in their minds. Temari closed the door behind her, quickly flopping herself onto the bed. "Ahhh... This feels nice." But now her chest felt empty... Temari was used to being alone, this shouldn't be a problem at all! But since she practically spend an entire day with Shikamaru... She sorta missed him...

_Wait, what am I thinking?! Me? Missing that pile of turd? Never! _She tried to get her thoughts away from Shikamaru then... _He's already seeing someone... Why else would he go out looking all fancy today? That's right, he has someone and I am happy for him._ Temari nodded to herself, as if she just discovered something really important.

A knock on the door took away her ability to think. "Huh? Wha- I mean, come in." She gathered her emotions quickly before the door slowly opened, revealing the lazy good for nothing man. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to take a shower." His eyes weren't connecting with hers... He was upset, she could tell. "Sure... Okay." She nodded, feeling her shoulders shrug. When he placed his hands back on the doorknob, Temari felt a pinch to her heart. "Wait!" Huh? Why did I say that?

"... What is it?" His voice didn't change, still sounding as if she was causing him hell.

What was she going to say now? 'I can't stop thinking about you and I'm actually getting mad because you were doing something with me when you already have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me?' HELL NO! C'mon, I have to think fast! "Where did you go tonight?" Wow, great. Just great. He's just going to laugh at you and say something so stupid that'll make you want to cut his throat with a kunai.

But instead... Nothing like that happened. "I went to visit Kurenai and Mirai. I promised Asuma I'd look after them..."

Nice going, Temari. Not only did you make a fool out of yourself, you also had to jump into conclusions... Well, at least he couldn't read her thoughts. "Okay well... Goodnight." Temari quickly covered herself with the blankets, closing her eyes shut trying to forget what just happened. "... Okay?" Shikamaru was definetely puzzled about this, but nonetheless he left her alone, closing the door.

Nothing happened that night... It was difficult for either of them to get any sleep...

The days flew by and neither Shikamaru nor Temari talked other than, "It's your turn to cook, asshole" and "I'm using the shower next" and occasional, "Goodnight" if either of them were around. Temari had tried to stay away from the apartment... Ever since she started to get funny feelings around Shikamaru, all she wanted to do was avoid him as much as possible. Shikamaru was doing his own thing as well, although he wasn't really trying to avoid Temari...

Finally the week passed by and Temari had to go to the meeting. She looked herself in the mirror, feeling rather spontaneous today. "Maybe I should change it up a little..." Instead of doing her usual four ponytails, she decided to go with a simple two ponytails. Temari picked up the nearest hair brush and decided to brush her bangs to the side... She also changed her attire, but honestly... She wasn't in the mood to shop around for something fancy to wear. Instead, she dig through her clothes and came across her purple simple shirt with the grey vest. That brought a lot of memories back... But the skirt... The skirt was definitely a no go. She forgot how much she had grown and well... Let's just say wearing that skirt showed more than half of her ass. Instead she found a longer blue skirt, plus it looked a lot more professional! Okay! All set and ready to go with three hours to spare too!

Temari walked out of her room, into the kitchen, looking around for an easy breakfast. A toast, how typical. She looked around for jam and at last, to be hold! Strawberry jam! "Jackpot!" Her sweet tooth were celebrating and cheering for the wonderful jam! With a butter knife she gently spread the jam around and not wasting a second, she went ahead and took the first bite. "Mhh~" With a smile on her face she left the apartment quietly, making sure she didn't wake up the lazy ninja.

She arrived at Lady Tsunade's office, knocking on the door. "Come in!" Tsunade-sama yells could be heard thoughout the village...

"Good morning, Tsunade-sama." Temari bowed politely and smiled. "You're quite early... An hour early to be exact." Tsunade was the type of woman to do everything at the last minute, just like Shikamaru, but she was still admirable. "I apologize. I woke up earlier than expected." Temari looked outside the window, the clouds were looking rather threatening... Temari felt uneasy. "Something doesn't feel right..." Tsunade-sama verified she wasn't alone. "I know. Should we take a look?" Temari was quick to place her hand on her Tessen, but Tsunade shook her head. "No need. I'll double up the guards just in case." Tsunade-sama began to summon a small slime and gave it orders. "I'm counting on you." With that being said, the slime disappeared.

"Do you mind helping me set up the office? If it's not too much trouble... Shizune is doing an errand for me at the moment." Tsunade-sama didn't even have time to look at her and asked her properly, she was too deep into the paper work. "No problem, I have nothing else to do anyway." And thus, Temari began to clean up the place a little and set up the round table.

Fifty minutes later, people started to show up. One of them being Kakashi, the next Hokage. Temari took a seat next to the window, still having the same uneasiness from before. "Don't look so tense, lighten up a little." That voice... "Why are you here, ass-" Not around people! "... Shikamaru?"

A small smirk was planted on his face. "I'm your escort, I'm suppose to follow you around, remember?"

Temari sighed, she almost forgot about that. He took a seat right next to her, "Although I don't blame you. I can't even relax myself..." Shikamaru sighed as he looked outside the window, the clouds were getting thicker by the minute.

Shizune walked inside the office and locked the door, we all stood up and bowed politely at Tsunade-sama. "The meeting will start now!"

Let's be honest here for a minute, Temari HATED meetings. Most of the time it had nothing to do with Suna, plus no one really cared about her input. Her reports were always the same... And she knew exactly when to say them too. This is nothing but child's play.

An hour passed by and someone was already arguing, asking for more missions to be handed, "It can't be helped. Ever since the war ended, things have been peaceful." Temari tried to be active in the meeting, but it quickly got thrown out the window. "We can't just sit around and wait!" This man... Always, in every meeting, he had something to complain about. "How are things going on your side, Temari?" Tsunade was interested.

"Ahem... To be honest, we've had little to no missions. Most of them are just D-ranks and C-ranks. The bingo book is also decreasing and there has been no crime for the past 8 months." Temari looked over at Tsunade-sama, she was in deep thought. Temari finally added, "There's been a couple reports about rogue ninja's attacking small villages... We've sent a couple of our members to eliminate them. Although their rampage came to a stop, we have yet managed to capture them." She sighed, maybe she should have brought it up sooner. The man was quick to slam his hands on the table. "How pathetic! The Sand-Village can't even capture some stupid rogue ninja! It's obvious we must intercept and-"

"Quiet!" Tsunade-sama hissed violently. "We are not here to argue about each other's problems." Tsunade-sama gave the man a stern look before giving Temari her attention. "How long ago was this?"

"Well... The last Village was attacked 8 months ago... The last reported crime. We've been switching our teams for the look-out." Temari was feeling rather confident, "Although I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mind the extra helping hand, our Jounin staff are running low and we don't have many Chunins. Most of them are in training..." She looked at her small notebook, showing all of the names who are on duty. "Well, that settles it. All we need is an approval from the Kazekage in this matter." Tsunade-sama sighed, continuing to talk about the next matter. It had something to do about Kakashi and when he'll take over. A month away from now? There's going to be a huge celebration, etc. Nothing Temari really cared about...

Then a sudden explosion caught everyone's attention.

"Over there! At the gates!" The man yelled, pointing outside the window. Ugh, really? Why no of all time? "Temari, Shikamaru! Evacuate the citizens immediately, I want every Jounin around all of the gates and everyone else inside the village! We must protect the villagers at all cost!" Tsunade-sama dropped her hat, dismissing all of us. "Yes m'am!" And just like that, we all left the office.

Once we were outside the clouds looked like they were about to burst, but it didn't stop them. "I'll get section A (Left upper side of the village) and you'll get B (Right upper side). It'll be faster if we separate." Shikamaru gave the orders, Temari nodded in response. "I hate it when you tell me what to do." She added before disappearing, Shikamaru headed towards Section B and began to evacuate.

"Everyone, please come this way and evacuate the premises! Do not run or push! Stay calm!" The villagers began to follow Shikamaru one by one, directing them to an underground hideout. "In here, you'll be safe!" The kids began to cry and they cling to their mothers, you can hear the crowd asking, "What's going on" and "Are we going to be okay?" Some even said, "We're gonna have to rebuild the village again?!" The nerves on those people...

Another explosion appeared, only this time... In Section A. "Temari!" His heart sank. Damn it! He was suppose to be protecting her! Not send her to her death! He quickly moved everyone safely underground and shut the door, quickly dashing to Section A. All Shikamaru could think of was _Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay..._

When he turned around the corner he could hear... "Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu!" And just like that, three men dropped to the ground unconscious. "Hurry! Quickly evacuate!" The villagers nodded quickly and in order entered the tunnel. After the last one, Temari closed the door, her hand holding her Tessen fan tightly. "Damn it!" She cursed out of frustration. Why were they being attacked?! When she turned around, her focus fell on the lazy ninja. "Shikamaru? Why are you here? Did you evacuate everyone?" She was panicking, but mostly, she was upset. "I'm going to fucking murder them!" Temari didn't even gave him a chance to speak. Shikamaru held her arm tightly. "Wait! Keep them alive! We need to get information out of them."

"But they almost killed innocent people, Shikamaru! They almost killed a mother and her son!" She was yelling, poison spilling through her mouth. "I understand but think, this is the most logical thing to do!" He was right... They had to keep them alive. With a defeated sigh, she shrugged off his hand. "Fine, but you take care of them. I'll go ahead and check on the main gate." Before he could even protest, once again, she left him hanging. "What a drag..."

Temari was quick to arrive, but a little too late. Everyone but her allies were wiped out, good! "What's the situation here?" She asked the nearest shinobi, which was Hinata. "We're not sure... All we know is that it was a random attack. They weren't even properly coordinated..."

"Strange..." Temari looked around and all her Konoha buddies were there. Sakura was healing those who were wounded, but no one seem to be greatly injured...

Suddenly she felt numb. But why? What happened? Her mind was fuzzy... She could hear some people shouting...

"Temari!"  
>"Temari-sama!"<br>"Tema!"

_Why? Why were they screaming at me?_ She looked down and noticed a kunai had gone through her side. _Oh... That's why... _The man pulled away and almost immediately, Hinata crushed him to the ground, plus Naruto backing her up. Sakura rushed to Temari's side, catching her fall. "Guys, this isn't good! Make way!" Sakura laid her down gently and began to heal her. She could see Sakura's hands were shaking...

"The bleeding won't stop!" Sakura kept yelling, practically pleading for help. "Sa...Kura..." Temari tried to speak, but she could feel the blood building up in her throat, she coughed it all up. "Don't speak! You'll be fine! Tsunade-sama is coming!" And if it wasn't for Sakura, Temari would've been dead already. Then there was that one shout that woke her up, that gave her the strength to stay awake. The need to live.

"**TEMARI!**" There he was... Always the last one to show up, the stupidest, laziest, worthless ninja in the world.

"H-Hey... Ass...Hole." Temari forced a smile through the pain.

"Temari, dont you dare leaving! Stay awake with me!" His face was all she could see, those lazy eyes she always hated... Were now staring at her with so much sadness... "Stay with us, please..." Without thinking, he held her hand, locking his fingers with hers. He whispered quietly so only she could hear... "I can't lose you too..." Did she heard that right? Maybe she was hallucinating, after all, she's loosing blood like crazy.

Her vision was going blurry, but she could feel tiny drops of water falling on her cheek. Was it raining? It looked like it was raining... But it didn't feel like rain... The drops were much warmer than those of a rain... It warmed her heart... "Shika..." Slowly everything started to get dark...

"**TEMARI! PLEASE!**"

Everything went dark... That warm feeling she had a moment ago was now gone. Slowly, everything was getting cold... The world around her was slowly coming to a stop...

_Am I... Dead?_

* * *

><p>Ahhh! I can't wait to show you guys the rest )u(\ I'm actually excited. Also, I wanted to point out that the timeline of this would be somewhere in between after the war and before Naruto: The Last. I think it's a good time frame. Any thoughts on it?~ Let me know if it's a good idea or not.

As always, thank you so much for taking your time on reading this Chapter and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when writing it~ (One more thing! I'm gonna add a little teaser at the end of every chapter. I think it's a good idea~)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : You And Me<strong>

_"I guess... One date wouldn't hurt." Shikamaru could already feel the regret..._


	5. Chapter 5

Woopwoop, Chapter 5 is here! Yeah I'm sorry for the long wait...

Anyways, as always... Relax, Read and Review

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO** or else I wouldn't be going to work

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 : You And Me<strong>

"This can't be happening..." Shikamaru couldn't stop pacing back and forth, waiting in agony. "I should've known... I should've known they were after Temari..." Shikamaru couldn't stop cursing himself for not figuring it out sooner. "Fuck!" He was going insane every second that passed by. _There's no way Temari was going to die. No fucking way she would! She's a strong woman, I know she'll make it! _Every now and then, he'll have doubts. Being back in this hallway... Where she once sat across him, scolding him, saying that things like this always happens... The first time she ever saw him cry... He's back here again, and this time, she's not here to scold him... To aggravate him. Temari's inside that room... His eyes wouldn't leave the emergency light, waiting for the time it turns off and Tsunade coming out saying 'She'll be fine'. But it's taking longer...

"Shikamaru..."

He didn't wanted to be bothered, or more like he didn't want anyone to see him like this. "Honey... It'll be okay." Yoshino always knew how to soothe him when she really wanted to. "Just sit down and relax... She'll be fine." Yoshino held his hand without hesitation, dragging him to sit down. He didn't even try to put up a fight, he sat down and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. "I haven't seen you like this in a while..." Yoshino smiled, "She must be very important to you." There she goes, talking nonsense again. "She's my comrade, someone I need to protect." Was he lying? Sort of... Not entirely. "Regardless... You need to give her more props. She's a strong woman like myself and I've been stabbed many times, something like this isn't even a challenge." She gave him a smirk, showing off her own strength while she was at it.

"There was poison... Whoever was after her, they wanted her dead." Dead... Those words had a strong impact on his heart. "And not just something simple either... It had to be one of those complex ones that take years to find an antidote..." What were her chances of living? Very slim... Yoshino tried her best not to frown, but she couldn't control it. She tried to change the subject, "Well... Shiho came by the other day."

Who was she again? Ah... Right. "What about it?" He wasn't interested in listening, he had better things to do, like watching the sign above the door. "You're so clueless... That girl has been having the biggest crush on you." Yoshino was a little irritated. Not because Shikamaru showed no interest, but because he never did anything about it! "You can't just string along that poor girl. Maybe you should meet her and tell her how you honestly feel." That's the best advice she could give him. "She's smart. She should know already..." Shikamaru was in no mood to meet her. Don't get him wrong, she's a sweet girl and all... Just not his type. Or maybe that's why? He wanted someone normal... Not too beautiful, not too ugly. Just an ordinary girl... But his heart was telling him something different. "What a drag..."

"Everything is a drag to you!" Yoshino didn't held back this time, she went ahead and smack him across the head.

"Ow! What was that for!" He yelled.

"For being such a lazy-"

Suddenly, the red sign went off. Immediately Shikamaru stood up, waiting for his answer. Tsunade opened the door rather slowly, taking a few steps out. "Nara Shikamaru!"

"Yes m'am." He stood up straight, his eyes focusing solely on her lips. What was the answer... _Just tell me the answer!_

"Temari... Is no longer at risk." A huge sigh of relief escaped his lips, feeling dizzy. "Thank god..." He sat back down and took that moment to breath. "I also need to talk to you. It seems that Suna may need our help... They're not only targeting Temari. There was also an emergency report from Suna, someone tried to kill the Kazekage and Kankuro. The three sand siblings."

"I see... Did you get any information on the prisoners?" Shikamaru had to ask.

Tsunade-sama only shook her head. "Moments after we capture them... Their bodies exploded."

"What?! That's absurd!" Shikamaru didn't want to believe it... But it was the truth. Here he was hoping this peace they were having would last longer then it did...

"In any case... The Kazekage ordered Temari to stay in Konoha under our care for a month. Having the three of them together may be too risky."

"That's what the enemy wants! They're trying to get them one by one." Shikamaru shook his head, 200 situations already playing in his head. "According to some intel, they're trying to capture them... _Alive_." Tsunade-sama was surprised herself... Seeing as how close he was to killing Temari... But they knew. They knew she wouldn't die with a poisonous stab.

"So this is like a warning?" He couldn't think straight. Why would they want to do that?

"Anyways... We need to gather more information. As of now, you may visit her... Do try to encourage her to stay and rest."

Knowing Temari, she'd want to leave the hospital the moment she opens her eyes... There was no guarantee he would succeed though. "I'll try." Shikamaru stood up, Yoshino followed behind. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Yoshino bowed with respect, thanking her from the bottom of her heart. Tsunade only nodded and walked away. Both Shikamaru and Yoshino walked inside, seeing a very pale Temari laying on a bed. Temari's teal eyes slowly opened as the sound of footsteps reached her ears. "You're awake..." Shikamaru took a seat next to her bed, while Yoshino stood next to him. "Temari, sweetie... I hope you're feeling better." Yoshino's voice was full of concern, she placed her hand on top of Temari's hand.

"Never felt better." Temari smiled sheepishly, you can see in her eyes the pain she went through. "Don't you go scaring me like that..." Shikamaru returned the smile only for a second, then he bit his bottom lip. He was holding back on all the stress and anger he was feeling, all the sorrow and sadness... "I'll leave the two of you alone." Yoshino gave Temari a quick squeeze on her hand before leaving. "Take care." She closed the door rather quickly.

"I thought you were going to die..." Shikamaru chocked on his words. Death... The topic of death always made his heart cringe. "Me? Die? You need to do better than that to kill me." Temari's smile grew even bigger, a light chuckle came afterwards. "So, I'm stuck with you for another month, huh?" Temari's beautiful teal eyes were planted on the ceiling, her thoughts were with her brothers. "Pretty much..." He sighed. "Are you going on a date with Shiho?" Temari forced a huge smirk, but in reality she stabbed her own heart.

A deep shade of red took over Shikamaru's face. "W-What? No! Who did you get that from?"

Temari couldn't resist, she let out a burst of laughter. "I overheard you and your mother talk. Maybe you should give her a shot." She gave him a wink. "Don't worry about what happened the other day..." He knew exactly what she was talking about. "It sorta feels like no strings attached, huh?" Even though it was just one time... Shikamaru gulped loudly. "What are you talking about you troublesome woman..." He shook his head and sighed. "Never mind." She didn't want to explain any further. She stood up from her bed and stretched.

"W-Wait! You should be resting!" Shikamaru tried to push her back down, his hands on her shoulders, trying to get her to rest.

"What are you talking about?! I'm perfectly fine!" Temari tried to show him she was really okay, but she didn't calculate his strength correctly and went down for the count. Shikamaru's calculation were wrong as well, he though she'd put up more of a fight so he had put a little too much strength, causing him to fall on top of her. For that split moment, they could feel each other's heart beat... Her chest pressing against his always felt so warm and gently... The sensation of her breath brushing his lips sent tiny sparks throughout his body. _God, she was so gorgeous. _The seconds felt like hours when gazing at her eyes, feeling the warmth of each other's bodies had their heart pounding, their heads throbbing, they longed for each other...

Just like before, their moment got ruin by yet another knock on the door. Shikamaru practically flew to his chair while Temari went back to laying down on her bed. The door swung open and hell broke lose.

"Temari! Are you okay? We were so worried!" All the Konoha ladies waltz inside the room, bringing flowers and fruits.

"I'm fine guys... Really. I just need to rest a little..." Temari glared at Shikamaru, giving him the you-better-not-tell-them-the-truth kind of eyes. He just nodded in response. But neither of them left, instead they all basically ignored Shikamaru and were all surrounding her now. "Wow! I can't believe you made it... I'm a little jealous. It shows just how strong you are." Ino sighed, sitting her bottom at the end of the bed. Sakura came around and stood next to Ino. "She's right. That poison was extremely lethal... Most of the doctors were sure you weren't gonna make it."

"Well, they can kiss my ass because I'm alive." Temari had to add her opinion, it made the girls laugh. Hinata was quietly fidgeting to herself, next to Shikamaru. "What's wrong, Hinata?" Temari stood up slowly, Tenten quickly assisted her, lending her a hand. "Well... I-I... Feel horrible for not noticing sooner..." The poor girl seemed like she was about to burst into tears. "Aww, c'mon now! All that matters is that you gave that fucker a good beating! And plus, I'm still alive!" She tried her best to cheer her up, and it seemed to work. Then Ino took away the attention, like always. "So- Everyone!... I've been DYING to tell you guys..." Just like that, we were all waiting on her to spill out the beans. "Me and Sai are finally OFFICIAL!"

Temari couldn't help but roll her eyes, she saw it coming though. All the girls in the room cheered for her. "Congrats!" and also, "I'm so happy for you!" but Temari just smiled. She was never into relationships, so things like this didn't really matter to her. The least she could do was feel happy for the girl. "Ahem!" Shikamaru was clearly getting irritated. "Oh. We forgot you were here." Ino giggled quietly, scooting her way to Shikamaru. Temari was a bit curious but a sudden Tenten caught her attention. "Hey, Temari! We were wondering if perhaps you'd like to come along with us to the festival!" Temari blinked. "Festival? What festival?" She was confused, she doesn't recall hearing anything about a festival... "Are you serious?! You should've been one of the first ones to know! You were in that meeting, were you not? The Festival arranged for the next rokudaime! Kakashi!" Tenten tried to argue back, but Temari knew exactly what happened. Once her turn was done with in a meeting, she ignored everything else to the very end. "Oh... Right! That festival... Yea, sure. I'll go." But now she had no idea what to wear... At least she had some time... "When is the festival again? I'm sorry... The meds are kicking in." What a pathetic lie... Nonetheless, Tenten believed her. "Tomorrow, silly! We were about to go to the stores to find something to wear..." Tenten's cheeks began to flush. "Trying to impress?" Temari teased her a bit, Tenten only shook her head.

Ino began to clap, gathering everyone's attention. "Alright everyone! We gotta go! We all have places to go and be! We'll meet up by the BBQ place in four hours, does it sound fair?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Good! Let's go~" The girls waved and wished Temari the best one more time before leaving, Ino being the last one. "Temari~ I'm going to borrow Shikamaru for a bit-"

"For what?" Shikamaru groaned, feeling irritated.

"I already told you! Shiho wanted to talk to you!"

Temari's heart sank, a feeling she only had once. When her mother died. "And I already told you-" Shikamaru tried to protest, but Ino didn't give him a chance. "Nope! We're going!" She grabbed his arms and just like that... They were both gone.

"Whatever. Asshole..." Temari sighed, whispering to herself. "I want some ramen..."

Temari had left the hospital as soon as everyone else was gone. She didn't have the pain she felt at first, so it must mean she's okay to go. Next question is... What to do for the next three hours?

~~3 Hours Later~~

Everyone had gather up this time. When I mean everyone... It literally means the entire crew (Except for Sasuke). The girls; Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were all gathered around in a circle and the guys; Sai, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Chouji, and Shikamaru. Temari was one of the last one to arrive, thanks to second thinking her decision. "Heya' Temari!" Ino waved her arm like crazy, Temari only sighed and waved back. But there was one other person she didn't recognize at first. Once she made her way to the group of girls, she greeted everyone and whispered to Tenten. "Who's that blonde girl over there?" Temari pointed at the unknown female with hair issues and the weirdest looking glasses. "Her? She's Shiho. She helped a lot during the war!" Tenten gave Temari the usual grin before going back to the conversation they were having, which Temari was completely ignoring. She wanted to walk up to her and just say 'Hi' or 'Nice to meet you' but her feet were frozen to the ground... No matter how much she tried, she couldn't build up enough strength to move her body. Then there was a sudden tap on her shoulder.

"You sure you're okay to be walking around?" She turned around with hope, but it was quickly shattered.

"Why does it matter to you, Kiba?" She gave him he usual glares she gives to everyone when they tick her off. "Woah, girlie! I was just asking! We were all worried about you after all!" His little mutt next to him barked in agreement. "I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry." Her attention went back to the girl, Shiho... Who had already started a conversation with the one and only, Shikamaru.

Temari never really felt like talking to anyone else other than Shikamaru. He was the only one whom she could have an actual conversation, unlike half of these dimwits. No matter, she had no other choice.

"Alright everyone, is everyone ready to go?" Ino was overjoyed to see everyone meet up like this. It's been a while since they had all gotten together (besides the BBQ place) and hung out. Everyone replied cheerfully and followed her, Temari being the last one in the line.

Shikamaru didn't wanted this... It's not like she was annoying or stupid like most of the girls, nor was she bossy and troublesome like Temari and Ino... It just sorta felt out of place. "I want to thank you for everything you've done!" Shiho gave him a big smile as she practically showered him in compliments. "I just did what I had to." He could feel his shoulders shrug, maybe he should have stayed home.

"Shikamaru..." Shiho began to walk slowly. They were once up front of the line, and now they are slowly going to the back. "I-I want to tell you something I've always wanted to say!" Shiho blurted out half of her mind. Shikamaru paid just a tad bit of more attention, enough so it could process in his mind. "What is it?" Then his eyes met Temari's. The image of them being in the Hospital flashed through his mind, feeling his heart pounding like it did before.

"Will... W-Will you... Go on a date with me?" The bespectacled girl's face turned red, her pace getting slower, and slower. Until it stopped.

Shikamaru was too busy being in his own little world, but he snapped back into reality and without thinking he said, "Yeah, I guess..." _Wait. What did I said yeah to?_

"Really?! You'll go on a date with me?!" Shiho's smile really was unique, he'd be lying if he didn't think it was cute. But that was it... It was okay and cute.

"I guess... One date wouldn't hurt." Shikamaru could already feel the regret. From the corner of his eyes, he could no longer see Temari... She had fled to the front line.

"I wanna go there." Ino pointed at the nearest clothing shop with excitement. "I'm going home." Temari had enough. She couldn't stand being here any longer. Her eyes were burning for an unknown reason. "Why? You just got here!" Ino tried her best but Temari was already walking back. "I don't feel good, my stomach is starting to hurt like hell." She waved the group off and began to walk towards Shikamaru and Shiho, who were barely catching up to the group.

"You ok?" Shikamaru tried to ask her but a sudden punch to the stomach prevented him to ask any more. "That's the pain I feel." Temari clicked her tongue and glared at Shiho. "Take care of this lazy bastard." She forced a smile, almost as if she was admitting her defeat.

"S-Shikamaru!" Shiho helped Shikamaru from falling completely to the ground. Temari didn't stop walking, she didn't say a single word. "Huh...? What's this..?" Temari whispered to herself, her hand reaching up to her cheeks. It was cold... And water was dripping down to her chin. "Huh?" Now both of her hands were in her cheeks, desperately wiping off these liquid escaping from her eyes. _Why... This is stupid..._

It took Shikamaru about a minute of two to compose himself. Catching air like his life depended on it. "That stupid, troublesome woman!" Shikamaru coughed. "S-Should we go see a nurse?" The bespectacled woman tried to remain calm. "It's fine... I'm used to it." He stood up and sighed, wondering what the hell has gotten over her. "Shikamaru... F-For our first date, can we go eat somewhere?" Shiho tried to give an advice, on the other hand... Shikamaru wasn't listening yet again. "Sure, why not."

"How about ice-cream shop?"

"Sure."

"Or... Would you rather ramen."

"Uhuh."

"... Is there anything you prefer?"

"No."

And it went on like this. Shiho was rather patient with his attitude, in fact, she found it cute. Shikamaru just wanted it to end already, so he proposed an idea. "Let's go to the ice-cream shop." Not only because it's already right in front of them, but because it takes 5 minutes to eat it and leave. Shiho smiled and nodded ever so happily. "Let's go!" Shiho was too excited she decided to hold his hand and pull him into the shop. Tenten and Sakura noticed the odd pair and frowned. "Wait... This can't be happening." Sakura's voice had some concern to it. Tenten shook her head. "I refuse to believe it... But it's happening." They both looked at each other and said at the same time.

"They're dating?!" Neither of them dares to speak another word, the group had basically already split up again, forgetting people behind and going in shops they each wanted to go. But for Tenten and Sakura... It was a different story. They followed them around. "I thought Shikamaru liked Temari!" Tenten whispered quietly. "I thought so too! Ino said that Shikamaru was always talking about her and thinking about her... It's only logical to think they had something going on!" With their curiosity peeked, they decided to follow.

"What would you like?~" Shiho was looking through the menu.

"Vanilla ice-cream I guess..." Anything at this point will do. The waitress walked up to them and smiled cheerfully. "Welcome to Konoha Cafe~ Our special today is a Lovey-Dovey-Couple Sundae!"

"What kind of lama name is-" Shikamaru was interrupted by a very excited bespectacled woman. "We'd like one of those, please!"

"Sure thing~ I'll be right back with your order!" The waitress began to walk away.

_Damn it! I have no time for this stupid date..._ Shikamaru looked around and spotted... Tenten and Sakura? What are they doing here? There's only one possible conclusion... "How troublesome..."

"What's wrong?" Shiho's face quickly changed, she was once again concern. "Should... We do this another time?"

"No... Just give me a minute." He stood up and walked towards another table right behind them. "What do you think you two are doing?"

Both Sakura and Tenten jumped up in their seats and laughed nervously. "O-Oh! Hey! Shikamaru! I didn't know you were here! Right, Tenten?" Sakura nudged Tenten with her elbow, as a form of signal. "Y-Yeah! Fancy meeting you here!" They were now both laughing nervously in unison.

"Stop the act. I know why you're both here. No, she's not my girlfriend. I... Agreed to go on a date with her and that's it."

"Why?! I thought you had a thing for Temari!" Tenten was furious. If there was a single person, other than her brothers, that understood her was Tenten. "... I..." Shikamaru had nothing to say, he just simply shook his head and walked away, making his way to Shiho. "What an ass!" Tenten said it loud enough for Shiho and everyone else in here would hear. "Let's get out of here. It's not worth our time." Tenten dragged Sakura out of the shop. "Tenten! Calm down!" Sakura tried to sooth her friend but she was on a rampage.

Back to Shikamaru, he was now sitting down looking out the window, not saying a word.

Shiho looked at him with concern. She didn't know what to say... "Shikamaru... We can do this another day... If you'd like." To be honest, Shiho wanted to postpone this after the trouble she has caused him. "It's fine... Don't mind them." He sighed, face palming himself trying to calm down. "I-It's fine... Really... I'd prefer it if we could do this another time anyway. Maybe somewhere with less people." She gave him a reassuring smile, which he had no choice but to agree. "Fine."He stood up and left some money on the table. "I'll see you next time." Shikamaru waved goodbye and Shiho waved in returned. "It's a promise!"

"Yeah... Promise." Shikamaru sighed, what was he dragging himself into? This is all too troublesome...

Shiho smiled, leaving the table a few minutes after he had left, leaving behind an apologetic note to the waitress.

Shikamaru was now in front of his apartment... His hands shaking as they reached to the doorknob._ Why? Why am I getting so nervous for?_ Shaking those feelings away, he pressed his weight against the door as the turned the knob... Slowly revealing what was inside.

There she was. Temari laying on the couch watching some sort of horror movie on the TV. "Welcome back." Her lips barely moved at all...

"Thanks..." He took off his shoes at the entrance and placed them neatly against the wall. "There's food in the fridge." Temari called out once more, but the coldness behind those words made Shikamaru feel uneasy, chills running down his spine. "Not hungry." He replied, making his way through the living room.

"Ate a lot on your date?"

"What's your problem?" Shikamaru had just about enough.

"What are you talking about?!" Temari never had patience for anything...

"You're being a pain in the ass right now!"

"Me?! How am I being a pain in the ass?!" Temari stood up, her fuse running low. "You're the one who ditches the whole group to go to a stupid date you fucking bastard!"

"That doesn't concern you, now does it?!" Shikamaru wanted to stop, but he couldn't let it slide anymore. She's always been getting her way, dragging him around and causing hell. Unlike Shiho who always gave him the time and space for everything.

Temari pulled out her kunai, preparing to slice his throat. "I don't give a damn who you end up with, I don't care who you're with, I don't care about you!" Temari threw the kunai at Shikamaru, who was quick to dodge it but he didn't the Temari grabbing her fan. "FUCK." This was getting out of hand, if he doesn't do anything about it he would no longer have a home. Thanks to his quick thinking, he used his Shadow Possession Justsu to stop her.

"What the hell were you thinking?! If you use that think, we're both dead!"

"Let me go you bastard!" She just about had it with him. This inconsiderate, lazy, good for nothing bastard of a ninja.

"I will... Just calm down first." He only had 5 minutes...

"I won't until I get to kill you!" She was out of control.

Shikamaru began to take closer steps, causing Temari to get closer. How nostalgic... Didn't this happen at the Chunin exams? "I'm not even sure why you're upset... But nothing good will come out of it if you keep getting this angry."

"It's all your stupid fault! You came in here acting like an asshole just because you finally got a girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend! It was just a stupid date!" 4 minutes left.

"Whatever! That gives you zero reasons to treat me like I'm nothing!" Temari's voice kept getting louder and louder.

"I'm not trying to make you feel that way, and besides I don't understand you women..." Shikamaru tried to hush his voice, hoping that it'll do the same for her. But nothing really changed.

"I'm not going to apologize for being so fucking 'stressful' and 'troublesome'." 2 minutes.

"That's not what I'm trying to say at all... Will you just listen?!" Talking to this woman it's like trying to talk to the damn fucking wall.

"Listen to what? You complaining just how miserable I make you feel? C'mon, say it!" Now she was pushing his buttons.

"That's not what I want to say at all..." Shikamaru took a step closer. 1 Minute. "I still don't understand why you're acting this way."

"Oh, shut your damn mouth! Go ahead and go back to that weird looking girl. That's the ideal girl you wanted, right? Someone who's normal? Isn't that what you kept blabbing about to your mother?" Temari couldn't believe it herself... She couldn't control her tongue anymore. Everything that was kept locked in her heart was now spilling out. "A normal life?!"

30 Seconds.

"I don't understand you! Of course that's what I damn want!" His feet moved on his own, getting closer and closer. "But you know what? Even if that's what I wanted, I just can't accept her feelings." At last, he was standing face to face, both of their eyes gazing at each other.

15 Seconds.

"Sure, she's normal. She's not ugly, nor beautiful. She's patient and sort of smart. The ideal woman for me right?" At this point, he couldn't think straight. This damn woman always managed to wipe his mind completely, making it hard to even think properly. He picked up his right hand, gently pressing his palm onto those rosy, soft cheeks of hers.

[ watch?v=8O1RTYnzUuo ]

Times up.

He didn't say anymore. He pulled her in for an embrace feeling his heart trembling. "No matter how much I want someone like that... You always end up in my mind. Just thinking about your smile helps me get through the day..." His arms pulled her in closer. "I just... Really, truly do care for you. I don't want to lose you... After what happened today I can't stop shaking. Seeing you in my arms slowly fading away from me... I didn't..." Shikamaru couldn't hold it in anymore. God, he was on a streak, this is the third time he cried this month, something he rarely does. His arms were getting weak and Temari knew. She had no idea how to react, deep down inside she felt guilty... Guilty for always treating him like he's just a worthless piece of trash.

"Shikamaru..." Her arms moved on their own, wrapping herself around his neck. There were no words that could describe how she truly felt. Temari had no idea this is how he truly felt about her...

Shikamaru's tears kept pouring down his cheeks, falling into her hair. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you too..." The images of her dead eyes didn't help. What if she had died? What if she was never around? "No matter what... I'll protect you. I will always protect you." Shikamaru dug his face on her neck, not wanting to let go. "No matter how troublesone you are... No matter how bossy you are... I would always be here... Just for you. So please!" His voice was cracking. "Please understand! I've made the same mistake twice... I can't afford a third time..."

Temari's grip around his neck got tighter, feeling her own tears roll down her cheek. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." This wasn't like her at all... But having those feelings must really put a huge weight on his shoulders. "I'm here... I'll always be here..." This felt so unreal... Then thoughts of her mother began to spam her mind. Her smile, her laugh, the love in her eyes... The one thing she wanted the most was her mother. Temari knew perfectly well how it feels like to lose a parent. "I'm so sorry..." She couldn't think of anything else to say, her heart was aching for her mother's love...

"I finally understand... My father's words. Asuma's hope. When I thought I had lost it all... Courage and Hope... Then..." Shikamaru's face never left her neck, feeling the warmth of her skin helped sooth his heart. "You were there."

They both stood quietly, holding each other for comfort.

The last thing they wanted was to lose the only thing they had left... As if their minds were in sync; Sobaku No Temari, Shikamaru Nara had the exact same thought.

_In the end... It's just..._

_You and Me._

* * *

><p>Ahhhh- I'm so evil ;n; I like stopping in the best parts 3 Bahaha<p>

I'm sorry it took me a week to post it up! I know I'm slowly getting slower with my updates, but they're slowly getting longer too :DD I'm excited for the next chapter! Let me know how you like it~ Every Review counts! Plus it gives me motivation to write ;D.  
>(P.S. I promise I'll add some good ShikaTema... Moments *winkwink*)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 : What If<strong>

_"Oi... Are you sure about this? We don't have to do-"_  
><em>"SHUT UP. I already said we're going to do this!" Temari shut him up before she could change her mind.<em>


	6. AU1 : Kiss It All Better

Just because I am extremely evil... HERE'S AN AU :D (Alternative Universe). It's like a little filler because I feel quite terrible for having you guys wait so long! So this is my little treat. I enjoyed writing this A LOT. I even cried as i typed this. xD. I blame a certain song that gave me this inspiration.  
>Anyway, you dont have to Read or Review! But do relax! Chapter 6 will come soon~!<p>

(About the song, I posted the link right below the title! Watch it on Youtube~ It'll be better if you have it on while reading~ :D)

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO** - Or else I'll make a lot of people cry huehuehue

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously in Chapter 4...<em>**

Suddenly she felt numb. But why? What happened? Her mind was fuzzy... She could hear some people shouting...

"Temari!"  
>"Temari-sama!"<br>"Tema!"

_Why? Why were they screaming at me?_ She looked down and noticed a kunai had gone through her side. _Oh... That's why... _The man pulled away and almost immediately, Hinata crushed him to the ground, plus Naruto backing her up. Sakura rushed to Temari's side, catching her fall. "Guys, this isn't good! Make way!" Sakura laid her down gently and began to heal her. She could see Sakura's hands were shaking...

"The bleeding won't stop!" Sakura kept yelling, practically pleading for help. "Sa...Kura..." Temari tried to speak, but she could feel the blood building up in her throat, she coughed it all up. "Don't speak! You'll be fine! Tsunade-sama is coming!" And if it wasn't for Sakura, Temari would've been dead already. Then there was that one shout that woke her up, that gave her the strength to stay awake. The need to live.

"**TEMARI!**" There he was... Always the last one to show up, the stupidest, laziest, worthless ninja in the world.

"H-Hey... Ass...Hole." Temari forced a smile through the pain.

"Temari, dont you dare leave! Stay awake with me!" His face was all she could see, those lazy eyes she always hated... Were now staring at her with so much sadness... "Stay with us, please..." Without thinking, he held her hand, locking his fingers with hers. He whispered quietly so only she could hear... "I can't lose you too..." Did she hear that right? Maybe she was hallucinating, after all, she's loosing blood like crazy.

Her vision was going blurry, but she could feel tiny drops of water falling on her cheek. Was it raining? It looked like it was raining... But it didn't feel like rain... The drops were much warmer than those of a rain... It warmed her heart... "Shika..." Slowly everything started to get dark...

"**TEMARI! PLEASE!**"

Everything went dark... That warm feeling she had a moment ago was now gone. Slowly, everything was getting cold... The world around her was slowly coming to a stop...

_Am I... Dead?_

* * *

><p><strong>AU 1 : Kiss It All Better.<strong>

**[ **** watch?v=8-GB724G1Ks ]**

His heart is sinking... And fast. Shikamaru quickly got on his knees and slowly placed Temari's head on his laps. "Temari! You can't leave me... Not here! Not now!" He couldn't shout anymore. Each second that passed by felt like hours, the blood slowly taking over Temari's body. "No... No, no, no, no. This can't be happening! **SPEAK TO ME!**" It was getting hard to breath, slowly feeling his lungs crushing the already aching heart. Temari slowly opened her eyes...

"... Don't look... So sad..." Temari wanted to wipe away the tears on his cheeks, or were they rain drops? She was sure it was rain drops. Either way, she couldn't even move her pinky, her entire body was numb... All but her heart.

Shikamaru started laughing, but the tears wouldn't stop rolling down his eyes. "I can't help it... You troublesome woman..." He was hoping for her to reply... His eyes were set on her lips... Those lips that were once pink full of life, turning pale, blood streaming down from the corner. "Don't talk... Everything will be alright..." He quickly reached for her hand, those cold, cold hands... Another sharp pain to his heart caught him gasping for air. "Just... Listen to me okay?" Shikamaru wanted to keep her awake because he knew... Once those beautiful teal eyes were shut... She'd be gone.

"You know... I always thought you were troublesome..."

She smiled.

"I always thought you were bossy, obnoxious and nothing but a drag..."

A very faint chuckle full of blood escaped.

"But you know... I didn't mind any of those things as long as I got to be with you..."

Her smile was slowly fading... Shikamaru's grip on her hands got stronger, shaking violently. The bottom of his lips wouldn't stop quivering.

"I had so much fun with you... I know I always complained about being your escort but... Deep inside... I loved it. I loved every bit of it." At this point his chest couldn't handle the pain anymore. Everything felt so heavy, so hopeless... "I loved seeing that scary smirk of yours... You have no idea how happy that made me feel..." It was hard to breath in from his nose, it was completely clogged, his lungs felt like they were getting tighter and tighter...

"Temari... Please... Stay with me..."

She didn't respond.

"Tema..."

His blood ran cold, feeling as if time had just ended. His heart was no longer beating and he could no longer breath. Everything... Everything he loves always ends up like this... "Temari... Stop joking around! This isn't funny!" He shook her head softly, but there was no use. Her eyes were dead shut...

Dead shut.

"Ple...se... N... No..." The air was stuck on his throat, nothing could come out... Nothing. No matter how much he tried to force it out, not a single breath came out. Sakura pressed Temari's chest firmly once, twice, a third time.

Nothing...

"WHERE'S TSUNADE-SAMA?!" Sakura yelled from the top of her lungs, but no one responded. "SOMEONE PLEASE. GET TSUNADE!" Sakura was pleading, her hands covered with Temari's blood. "SHE'S DYING."

At this point, not even Shikamaru could stand up. His eyes didn't dare to look away, trying to find a sign... Any sort of sign that she could be alive.

There it was... Those teal eyes slowly opened half way. Her lips were moving but her voice was completely gone... "Te...Ma..."

Again, that smile was back...

_Please stop smiling... Please... I can't bare it. I can't take it anymore... SAY SOMETHING!_

Temari tried once more, this time... A whisper came out. "It's... No..t Yo..ur... Fau..lt."

Shikamaru's eyes widen, to hell it is! If he was here a second sooner... Just a second sooner...

"You.. Didn..t.. Know..." She coughed up more blood, a bit splashing on his cheek.

Temari then gave him a request. "Sta..y... With... Me..."

Shikamaru nodded, holding her closer to him, his tears pouring out violently.

Another smile.. "Kiss... It all... Better."

He didn't nod this time... He gulped loudly, hurting the back of his throat. Shikamaru leaned forward planting a gentle, sweet, loving kiss on her forehead.

Tears were now rolling down her eyes. "I'm... Not...Re..ady... To.. Go..." There were so many things she wanted to do before she died. She never really did thought about marriage but, it sounded so good right now... To be married to someone she loved dearly and spend the rest of her life with. Having a baby boy who would be extremely smart and talented. All of these things she wanted to do, she wanted to do them with the only person she ever felt strongly about.

"Shi..Ka..." Her eyes were slowly closing.

"No... N-..No! Stay with me! Don't close your eyes! Stay awake!" Finally, words became to come out.

But it was too late. Nothing could be done... This what fate had for the two of them. "Shika...Dai... Is a g..ood name... Is it... Not?" She tried her best to keep them open but... She was cold. Cold and tired...

"Shikadai... Y-Yes! It's a wonderful name! Stay awake and we'll have a family together, live together, fight together, argue together... Just stay... **STAY WITH ME.**"

Her smile was fading once more, the teal eyes he loved so much was now turning dull... Dull with no life. "I... L..love you..."

It was the end... The beginning to this empty, cruel world.

"I love you... I love you too! I love you, I love you! I LOVE YOU!" He refuses to believe this ending, there's no way it could end like this... He hovered over her, pulling her closer to his chest and embraced her. "I love you... I love...you... I..." In between the pauses he let out a breath, trying to catch it. At this point his eyes were closed, not wanting to see the love of his life bleeding in his arms. "Love... you... I love you..." He repeated over and over... "I love you!"

Her pale arm touched the ground, lifeless...

He finally opened his eyes, just to witness the terrible scene in front of him.

Sobaku no Temari... The woman who he respects, love and cherish the most... Was now dead.

Dead...

Dead.

"Tema...ri..." He whispered quietly, hoping. Wishing. Clinging for anything. But nothing happened. Nothing moved. Nothing changed... She was still pale and dead.

He looked up at the sky, who was now cowering behind the clouds.

Who knew... He did prefer the starts over the clouds.

He took one last breath before he shouted. "**WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME?! WHY!**"

Rage and sadness began to build up inside him.

The red string of fate that connected the two of them had now disappeared.

He lost it. He had lost the only thing in this world that mattered the most. The only one who scolded him other than Shikaku. The only one who pushed and encouraged him other than Asuma. That only one person... Is now gone.

_**Gone.**_

* * *

><p>Aaaannndd there it is! The small filler episode :D I hope it was enjoyable~<br>It was really fun/heart breaking to write this. I almost cried...

Let me know if you like it and if I should add more mini AU filler chapters in the future!

Stay tuned for Chapter 6 !


End file.
